Episode 7450 (15th March 2016)
Plot Leyla explains to Megan she doesn't want to share the business again, although she soon ferries Megan to the hospital when Jai calls to say Eliza has had a seizure. Charity orders Ross to hand over £50k by 5pm, meanwhile at Home Farm, Lawrence catches Andy eyeing up Chrissie. Eric reads Doug's father of the bride speech. Ross borrows the garages pick-up truck for a job, but he's forced to take Moses along when there is no one else to look after him. Jai cannot bear to watch Eliza have seizure, which irks Megan. Robert offers his support to Aaron for Gordon's plea hearing. Emma confronts Charity, but Charity insists Emma is no longer in her debt, Ross is, although she soon rushes off when Cain mentions Ross is on a job and has taken Moses along. Ross dons a pair of glasses and greyed hair as he enters a jewelers with Moses in tow. Chrissie offers to help Andy with setting traps. Ross looks at diamond rings, and pockets one after distracting the Sales Assistant. After stealing a rolex watch, Ross makes his excuses to leave. He fears he has been caught when the Security Guard approaches him, but he has just dropped Moses' toy. Charity find Ross, just as the shop assistant discovers Ross has made off with a diamond ring. Charity demands to be told what Ross has done, and what he has got Moses involved in. She bumps into the security guard chasing Ross to buy him a little time. Whilst helping Andy, Chrissie gets her foot stuck in a snare. Leyla advises Jai to take whatever Megan throws at him for the sake of his daughter so Jai informs Megan he will be there for Eliza whether she likes it or not. Leyla tells Megan she can buy back into the business. Andy helps Chrissie, but cottons on that her injury isn't as bad as she has made out. The pair race back to the house. Laurel reads Doug's speech, realising it is a generic speech from the internet, she figures out that Doug isn't happy about her impending nuptials. Chrissie and Andy kiss and decided to go back to Andy's. Charity demands her money, including the £10k from Moira, but Ross suggests they could team up together. Aaron thanks Robert for offering to accompany him to the hearing. Aaron admits he is scared but Robert reassures him he can face anything. Someone watches from the shadows as Aaron leaves the pub and discovers 'Liar' scratched into the side of his car. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton Guest cast *Sales Assistant - Lauren Hurwood *Security Guard - Mark Leeson Locations *David's Shop - Interior *Home Farm - Dining room, kitchen and grounds *The Grange - Office *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Fourecourt and garage *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor and NICU *The Woolpack - Public bar and carpark *James Street, Harrogate *Ogden of Harrogate Ltd *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,560,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes